


Top of His Class

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 22:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13937007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: A look at Finn, TFA era.





	Top of His Class

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexSeanchai (EllieMurasaki)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/gifts).



He was a good soldier, top of his class, quick to learn. He kept getting training, keeping him off the front lines, and he did the best he knew how, eager to fill the role the First Order had chosen for him.

Then Jakku happened. A pilot he'd just met named him. 

Finn looked back on the life he'd lived, and questioned everything. He wanted away from it all, safe from the First Order, so he could embrace the freedom at hand.

Only, there was a friend to save, and that? That showed him how wasted his life had been.


End file.
